


There but for the Grace of God go I

by Scifiroots



Category: The Dead Zone
Genre: Alternate Canon, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fix-it piece for s6’s opening episode. (For philosophy_20 “loss”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There but for the Grace of God go I

**Author's Note:**

> If you know 6x01, you know there's a death in the episode. I changed who it was because it pissed me off. :p

 

“You shouldn’t go.” 

 

He’d argued, tried to press the importance of the issue without revealing the details. 

 

Johnny remained insistent. “You’re _not going_! Don’t be an idiot, listen to me!”

 

He’d almost... Walt had very nearly ignored the psychic. After all, it had seemed like he’d already avoided the potential danger. But in the end, Sarah’s frustrated expression as he started to excuse himself and Johnny’s heavy stare kept Walt nearby. With a sigh he gave in and stuck by. JJ dragged him through the fair, catching Walt up in the excitement.

 

When they heard the sirens and saw the billows of dark smoke rising into the air, Walt searched for Johnny. The psychic stood close to Bruce, staring at the church with a bleak expression. A few moments later, he turned his gaze to Walt and nodded minutely.

 

\--- 

 

Reverend Purdy’s funeral involved most of the town, whether or not people had close ties to Heritage Christian. Johnny and his friends sat in one of the first rows of pews at the service; both Walt and Johnny spoke some words for the deceased. 

 

Later standing at the gravesite, Walt kept one hand on his son’s shoulder and his other arm around Sarah’s waist. His fingers brushed against her pregnant stomach. He suddenly felt numb, the potential consequences if he had ignored Johnny overwhelming him as he stood with his family. Everything... every one he could have lost.

 

Walt hugged his family closer and glanced at Johnny. The blond stood with his stare locked on the lowering coffin, countenance set in a stony expression. As Walt watched, Bruce eased closer and slid his hand into Johnny’s. He said something in a quiet murmur and squeezed the blonde’s hand. Bruce glanced up and caught Walt’s gaze; he offered a small, grim smile.

 

Returning his attention to the coffin now settled into the ground, relief flooded Walt. He almost didn’t listen.

 

\--- --- ---


End file.
